Marie Louise de Grandelumiere
Marie Louise de Grandelumière (10th November 1710 - 23rd June 1754) was the eldest daughter of Marie IV, Empress of Grandelumière, and her spouse, Louis Emmanuel de Blois de Soissons. Louise became known by the traditional title of Madame Impériale, designating her the eldest daughter of Marie IV. Blessed with gentle features and silky cendre hair. Marie Louise had a sweet and submissive character, she was an affectionate figure at the court of Marie IV. Louise had a pious temperament and innocent outlook upon life. She was loyal and passionate about caring for those she loved dearly. Early Life Birth Marie Louise was born on the 10th November 1710 to Empress Marie IV de Grandelumiere and Louis Emmanuel de Soissons. Louise's eldest brother was Monsiegneur le Dauphin and her elder brother was the Duc d'Anjou. Since there was an heir and a supposed optional heir in the Duc d'Anjou, there was neither disappointment nor excitement upon her birth. It was a neutrally accepted arrival and met with adequate and modest celebration. She would be given the title of Madame Impériale, though commonly known as Madame Louise. Infancy As customary for all young women of the Imperial Family, Louise was sent to be raised at L'abbaye''' de Fontevraud, along with her younger sister Madame Deuxième (or Madame Victorie). Their departure from the Palace was described: ''"The princesses, who departed from Court in 6 coaches and two chaises with 18 wagon loads of luggage, arrived at Fontevraud after a journey lasting thirteen days. The Abbess, who was a Rochechouart de Mortemart, took the trouble to receive them all in white and accompanied by four singing girls. She desired that on their arrival the Royal children should be greeted by attractive faces, and colors which would please them." '' '''Early Childhood The Abbaye de Fontevraud had been selected because of its status, as it was a prestigious establishment where the abbess was always a member of the higher nobility, but it was not an educational institution. The sisters were subjected to traumatic disciplinarian methods and neglected in their education. In 1726, Louise successfully asked permission to return to court, and in November 1727, Victoire was allowed to accompany, both aged 16 and 15 respectively. Adolescence Louise grew naturally accustomed to the rules and regulations required of a Princesse. In her adolescence, Louise expressed her longing for marriage. She had innocent flirtations or what would be called in modern terms as "crushes". Though, she was affectionately reminded that being a woman of such high status, she would have a comfortable life being unmarried. On the other-hand, Louise was one of the most eligible matches in Europe, being the eldest unmarried daughter of Marie IV. To suppress these feelings, which could often sadden her deeply, she took solace in her religion, following the example of her pious mother. Personality and Appearance Exceedingly diffident and quiet a person, that it might be possible to be in attendance with her without hearing her utter a single word. Though, she did display talent, and even coquettishness, in the society of some favorite ladies. She taught herself a great deal, but she always studied alone in the privacy of her peaceful chambers at Argenteuil. There were occasions in the presence of influential ladies, that Louise displayed the most communicative good-nature. This was affectionately described as têtes-à-têtes. In her adolescence, Louise expressed her longing for marriage. She had innocent flirtations or what would be called in modern terms as "crushes". Though, she was affectionately reminded that being a woman of such high status, she would have a comfortable life being unmarried. On the other-hand, Louise was one of the most eligible matches in Europe, being the eldest unmarried daughter of Marie IV. To suppress these feelings, which could often sadden her deeply, she took solace in her religion, following the example of her pious mother. Louise wasn't heralded as a court beauty but was nonetheless attractive and pretty. She was charming and sweet, following the kind countenance of both Empress and Emperor. Louise turned her attentions to personal hobbies, quiet reclusive ones such as "frivolité" ''and watercolors. Titles, Styles, and Honours '''Titles and Styles' * 10th November 1710 - Present ''Son Altesse, Madame Impériale'' Honours * Dame of the Ordre de Sainte-Marie Category:17th Century Births Category:House Blois Category:House Blois de Soissons Category:Grandelumierian Nobility Category:Fils de Grandelumiere Category:Births at Argenteuil